Not So Bad After All
by SinnersLikeUs
Summary: Luffy is feeling very strange. So, he asks for some advice from his crew mated. Turns out, not everything he thinks about the situation is right. LuNa. T for swearing. One-Shot. R&R!


**A/N : So people actually liked my other LuNa fic, so I guess I'll write another!**

**Disclaimer : Yep, you guessed it. I don't own One Piece.**

–

_Luffy's POV_

I felt that familiar tightening in my lower belly. _Again_. This was happening more and more, and for once it wasn't because I was hungry. I didn't even know why it was happening. All I knew that was, when Nami would come out to sunbathe with Robin, I'd look at her and the stupid stomach aches would start up again. Hell, they'd come back when I even _talked _to her.

Turning away from my crew, I looked out to the sea from on top of the head of the Going Merry. (A/N: Sorry if that's not the name now, I don't remember.) I remembered the conversation I had with Robin about these weird feelings.

A week earlier

"Ugh!" I yelled out as Nami let the door close behind her, probably going to her room or something.

Robin looked up at me from her book. "Is something wrong, Captain-san?" she asked, lowering her sunglasses.

"I dunno," I answered, scratching my cheek. "My stomach hurts."

"...Are you hungry?"

I shook my head fast. "No! And I even went and talked to Chopper, but he couldn't help either." I looked at the big, complicated looking book in her lap. Robin was smart. Maybe she could help me. "Do you think you'll know?"

"I'll try my best," she said, settling in her seat.

I jumped down from my perch and sat on the floor next to her. "Okay, you ready?" I asked. When she nodded her head, I kept going. "Alright. So, for the last few weeks, I'd get funny feelings in my stomach, right here," I said, pointing to the spot. "And they only happen whenever Nami's around! Like, right now, their gone! But wait until she comes back, then they do. What's going on?"

I felt very discouraged when she laughed at me. I pouted, and she quickly cut off her giggles. "I'm sorry. But it seems you have a crush. Do you know what that is?"

"Of _course _I do!" And I did, but still. "But... Nami's not a crush! She's part of my crew. Like... You or Usopp or Chopper or Sanji or any of the rest.

She sighed, a faint smile still on her face. Picking up her book, she said, "Maybe you'd have better luck talking to Cook-san. He knows about this stuff. Just don't tell him it's Nami."

Present Day

Yeah, maybe talking to Sanji _was _a good idea. Getting up, I ran past the girls—I will _not _get those feelings again—and headed to the kitchen, where he and Zoro were arguing about something. Hey, maybe Zoro could help, too!

"Guys!" I said, announcing my presence.

Sanji gave me an annoyed look. "You're not getting in the food, so get out."

"I'm not here for the food." Ha, they looked like they were going to faint.

Zoro spoke up first. "Huh?"

"I need advice."

Gaining composure, they both looked at me expectantly. "What do you do when you have a... crush?"

"A crush?" Sanji repeated.

"Like, on a girl?" Zoro asked.

I crossed my arms. "Yes, on a girl! Dammit, is it that hard to believe that I can have feeling like that. When they both nodded, I groaned. "Maybe I should go ask someone else..."

"No, no!" Sanji said quickly. "I'll help you. I know girls, inside and out," he said, winking at me.

"Oh, please," Zoro responded. "No woman wants you, who are you trying to fool?"

"Coz you've been getting _so _much more action than me."

"Who says I haven't?"

"What lady would want a shit head like you?"

"More than they want an ass hole like _you_."

"Guys!" I said, breaking up the fight. They both looked at me. "Can you help or not?"

They both shrugged. "Of course. Who is she?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Sanji argued.

Laughing, I told them it was a secret. They both grumbled about it, but agreed to help me.

"Well, first things first. You gotta woo her," Sanji suggested.

Zoro scoffed, leaning against the table. "Please. Don't listen to him, Luffy. That takes too much time. Just go up to her and—"

"And what?" Sanji interrupted. "Women don't like being too forceful!"

"Depends what kind of woman."

Groaning again, I turned. I'd have to take care of this myself.

I nearly screamed when I bumped into Nami in the hall.

"Sorry," she said, looking up at me. And here come the aches. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No... but yes." She looked confused, so I continued. "What do you do when you like a girl?" I asked.

She looked down at her feet, then back up at me. "Well, just tell her in your own way. It's that simple."

"But what if she's reeeaaally special?" I asked.

She gave me a half smile and patted my shoulder. "Then she'll like you, too."

I grinned at her. "Awesome," I said, leaning in and kissing her like I've seen other guys do to their girlfriends.

She didn't respond at first, but when I wrapped my arms around her, she did the same to me. I moved my hands to press them against the wall on either side of her head and closed my eyes.

"What the hell?" I head someone screamed. I turned to see Sanji looking pretty mad and a smirking Zoro standing in the door way.

"I knew my way would work," Zoro said in a confident tone. Sanji, on the other hand, looked like he wanted to kill me.

"Why you—! Dammit, Luffy!" he said, right before breaking out into a run to chase me. Grinning, I kissed Nami again quickly before making my escape.

The kick in the head I got afterward was totally worth it. Maybe bad feelings weren't so bad after all.

–

**A/N : Fluffy. As. Hell. Ha ha, wow. Anyway, check out some of my other stories.**

**And R&R!**


End file.
